


he’s not here

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, and he also worries, kenny is a protective boyfriend, sneaking in through a window, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny comes climbing through Kyle’s window as Mysterion yet another night, but his favourite ginger isn’t anywhere to be seen and he assumes the worst
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Mysterion
Kudos: 46





	he’s not here

Was it getting harder to get to Kyle’s window?

Kenny had been doing it for so long, but for some reason this night seemed different.

But he shook it off as nothing, and made his way to the window.

Closed, but unlocked, and the curtains drawn.

Typical Kyle, he did this every single night.

Kenny carefully positioned himself on the window sill and pulled it open before yanking open the curtains to tumble into the room onto the bed.

Knowing the ginger, he would be doing homework at the desk.

But as the hero settled into an upright position, Kyle wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

The room was empty.

Instantly, his mind started to run through various scenarios.

He was deep in his Mysterion mindset, and was ready to jump back out the window to find and save his ginger.

The bedroom door swung open.

“Kenny! What the fuck, get down from there before you hurt yourself,” Kyle hissed, shutting the door behind him.

It came as such a relief that Kenny was already going over and pulling him into a hug.

“God, you scared me to death....where were you?”

“Sorry, I went to the bathroom.”

“Never do that to me again.”

“Then don’t show up at random times, I won’t always be here.”

“.....can we cuddle?”

Kyle pushed him away to look him in the eye. “Is that all you came for?”

A mischievous grin and a shrug. “I’m not hearing a no.”

The redhead pretended to be annoyed, but he just couldn’t resist.

Kenny/Mysterion could finally rest easily knowing the person he loved most was safe in his arms.


End file.
